Jaime
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: Special one shot gift for Kames Over all-san, happy birthday and happy Kames Day! No summary, all is inside, contains Dom!Kendall/Sub!James with mpreg.


Hello! Well Shinigami of Spades here (with a fellow friend, Miss M!) and here is to Kames Day (October 1st, created by my good friend Kames Over All) a piece of mine, something I came up just for him on his special day! Hope he likes this, I've worried about it for days now! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT OF THE ONE SHOT AND ANY OCS USED AND/ OR MENTIONED...! Sorry if this sucked, was lame, too short, or all the above...! Sorry if there were any grammar mistakes made during the writing, creation, and polishing of this one shot...! Sorry for the lame ending! Song of inspiration: 'Count on You' by BTR ft. Jordin Sparks! Sorry if this early but I have school tomorrow and wanted it to be ready for Kames-san, hope you enjoy it and happy birthday!

* * *

"Daddy loves you, daddy loves you, yes he does!" Kendall cooed as he rubs the firm, curved bump of the brunette's lower stomach.

James, Kendall's best friend for life and husband of five-seven years, rolls his mercury brown eyes in playful annoyance.

"Kenny sweetie, you know he/she can't hear you." He pointed out, yet the dirty blonde with bright, radiant bottle green eyes smiled up at him brightly nonetheless.

"Actually babe, I read online that babies can learn the voices of their parents while they are in the womb. By talking to him/her, he/she will know Daddy's voice." Kendall Knight-Diamond mused, this piece of information taking his taller, slightly older lover by surprise.

"Really now, and where did you read this?"

"I don't remember the site, but it had everything I needed to learn how to be a father."

"Kendall, you've been like a big brother AND father to Katie; you don't need to be taught, because you're already a sweet, wonderful, amazing person." James said, those words making the blonde smile and kiss his nose; the brunette blushed and cupped his bloated stomach, smiling to himself at the thought that inside him, was growing a child, a fruit of his and Kendall's love.

It was the most beautiful thing to have ever happened to them, ever.

"Still, I want to be ready, you know? I want our son/daughter to have the most wonderful parents, a caring Daddy and loving, not to mention the most beautiful, 'Mommy', the best in the world." Kendall said, silently admitting to his biggest fear: letting his son/daughter down, feeling that he couldn't amount to what they and James would need and expect in him and end up running away, like his own dad did to him and Katie and their mother Jen, all those years ago.

James saw the worry and concern in the other's eyes; he tugged at his loose gray t-shirt and pulled gently until the blonde was hovering over him (careful not to put pressure on the other's stomach) and cupped his face, brown and green locking and clashing softly.

"Kendall, listen to me: you are amazing and wonderful, the sweetest person I know. We've known each other since we were little, dated since high school and have been married for seven years now; when I feel like crashing down or breaking apart, you hold me close and make those fears go away. When I feel insecure or depressed about something from the past, you smile and point out that the future will be better and brighter, you make me smile and laugh and forget about everything that was upsetting me. You make me see things about myself I can't, you get me better than even Carlos or Logan, you see pass all the walls I make around myself and know just what to do or say to bring me back from the grave, no joke because I won't lie that there have been times I've wanted to die and live six feet under. You've done so much for me, can you honestly say that you think you won't be a great Daddy if you've done so much for 'Mommy' and our little boy or girl? Huh, tell me that without looking away, please..." James whispered, molding his lips to the blonde's softly.

Kendall sighed contently through his nose and wrapped his arms around the taller's waist, both hands rubbing the stomach where his unborn child lies. The liplock lasted for several minutes before they pulled away, breathing deeply and smiling lovingly at the other.

"I love you." Kendall choked out, James blushing bright red again yet smiling back.

"I love you too, now who will be the best Daddy in the world?" He asked, poking the blonde's right cheek; Kendall rolled his eyes playfully and nuzzled his face to James' stomach, breathing in the other's warm, butter honey scent.

"Me..."

"Excuse me, what?" James teased, feeling the other grin against his soft skin.

"Me, I said me!" Kendall said a little louder, though James kept up the act.

"Sorry, who now?"

"Me, Kendall Donald Knight-Diamond! I'll be the best Daddy in the world for the most beautiful boy or girl, along with the most amazing and lovely 'Mommy' to ever walk the earth!" Kendall said in a sing-song voice, tickling James' sides lightly so that the brunette tossed his head back in a whole-hearted cackle; the blonde laughed with him before both got nice and comfortable in their bed and pulled the covers over their bodies, Kendall pressing a quick kiss to James' lips before snuggling down beside his unborn son or daughter (they wanted the surprise, so they didn't ask for the gender of the child during doctor visits) within the thick, warm blankets, peppering James' bloated stomach with tender brushes of the lips and humming. The child kicked lightly against his mouth, making James sigh happily and Kendall grin once more.

"See, he/she can hear us."

"Hush up and go to sleep, sweetie."

"Goodnight, Jamie. And goodnight, baby; remember, Daddy loves you both so much." With that the blonde's eyes fluttered closed in tune with James', said brunette propped up on the pillows and curling up into their warmth while his husband wrapped his arms around his waist, rubbing his stomach until he completely lost conciousness.

...

Kendall hummed to himself as he prepared breakfast the next morning, humming to himself as he chopped strawberries, mangos, and grapes into a small green bowl to make a fruit salad; he spun on his heels and loaded a few pancakes onto a dark blue plate and swiftly got the carton of milk from the fridge to pour a nice, fresh glass for his dear lover.

It was late in the morning, almost ten at best, to be making breakfast but Kendall didn't mind one bit; James slept at odd hours due to the pregnancy (he was usually the one who made breakfast, Kendall did lunch while the two worked together to make dinner) and needed lots of rest, not to mention had a large appetite afterwards.

James may have thought he didn't look attractive like he did post pregnancy but to Kendall, to Kendall he was beautiful pregnant. The thought of the brunette carrying a child, their child, the symbol and fruit of the sweet, pure untainted by human greed love they shared for so long was a miracle, a wonderful present from God. James was beautiful, and their son/daughter will be too; not just because of the brunette's looks, but because he/she was a gift and gifts are always beautiful, inside and out.

'Okay, breakfast is ready! Time to wake-' Kendall was thinking with a smile in his head, when...

"Ah! AH!"

"JAMES!" He dropped everything in his hands, the plate of pancakes and carton of milk, and in seconds was sprinting back to their bedroom, bottle green eyes wide with worry.

James was moaning, grinding his teeth to fight back against a strong, gripping pain; it was like someone was tearing him in half, sweat forming along his left brow while he struggled to breath and maintain calm.

Kendall parted his lips to ask what was the matter, when he saw a dark spot growing alongside his husband's legs; his water broke...GOD, HIS WATER BROKE!

H-He was giving birth, his husband was giving birth!

"James!"

"K-Kendall...! Ah, please call L-Logan! The baby's coming, our b-baby's coming...! Ah, CALL LOGAN!" James exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes now.

Kendall didn't need to be told twice; he scrambled back into the Living Room and grabbed his cell-phone, pulled out the charger and got Logan's number up on speed dial number 4, the ravenette answering at the second ring.

"Logan, sorry about this but get here now! No, not in an hour, now! MY SON OR DAUGHTER IS COMING, LOGAN, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE PRONTO, PLEASE!"

...

"Kendall, out now! Let me handle this, you keep Carlos and Sami company in the Living Room!" Logan Mitchell-Garcia, well-rounded and certified doctor, said in his crisp professional tone, pushing said blonde out through his and James' bedroom door and slamming it shut at his heels.

Kendall tripped and landed on one of the couches, Carlos Mitchell-Garcia (James and Kendall's best friend and Logan's best friend/husband of seven years too) sitting across from him with a small girl of nine months sleeping curled up in his warm, strong arms. She had a small tuff of straight, dark brown hair clinging to her scalp and very pale skin, facial features more of her Papa (Logan) than 'Mama' (Carlos) but between the slits of her eyelids, nearly invisible if not focused hard enough on, her eyes were a deep cocoa brown like Carlos' were. Her name was Sami Marina Mitchell-Garcia, Carlos and Logan's absolutely adorable, tiny daughter.

"Why won't he let me stay, James needs me! I can't leave him alone, especially not now!" The blonde shot out, careful to keep his pitch even though so to not wake up his dozing niece; Carlos rose from the couch and cradled Sami close with one arm, the free one going around the slighter taller man's broad shoulders.

"Ken, Logie does better when he's doing the job alone; us being in the room would just put more pressure on him, he knows what's at stake here so he needs to have a clear so to make sure both James and the baby are safe and sound." Carlos consoled him, smiling at the green-eyed blonde despite James' screams and shouts echoing weakly from behind the closed-door.

Kendall flinched and bit his lip, tears working his eyes and nerves crawling up his skin. The baby, James...they were going to be okay, he could feel it and knows it! Logan is the best of the best, his best pal since forever and has had experience with delivering a baby considering he was the one who delivered Sami the night Carlos gave birth! He was going to bring his and James' child safe into the world, he had nothing to worry about!

Still...would he be a good father?

Yes, last night's silent doubts were flooding him once more; was he ready to be a father, would he have the patience, love, and will to raise a child? Sure he loved James very much, with all his heart and wanted a family with the brunette, but could he be the best dad for his son/daughter? Would he be the role model his child needs and the man his husband has known for years? Or...would this prove to be too much of a test, would he fail just like his dad did years ago...?

What if his worst fears came to be!

"Kendall? Kendall, Kendall! KENDALL, HELLO!" Carlos hissed loudly in his ear, the blonde blinking out of his trance to shot an annoyed glare at the Latino.

"What, what? Carlos, what is it!" He shot back in a low growl, though when he saw the smile in the other's eyes, his own watered with tears of relief and joy.

"C-Carlos."

"Kendall, congratulations." Both turned to see Logan standing beside the now open bedroom door, a smile on his tired-looking face but...a small blue bundle in his arms.

The blonde's heart stopped, then began racing a mile a second as a wide smile broke across his face.

Could it be...?

"Logan...?"

"James is asleep, the whole ordeal really worked him out but...before he fell asleep, he asked for you to see the baby and have a name ready. He saw his baby boy and wanted you to see him too, a beautiful and healthy baby boy." Logan explained, grinning as he walked over to Kendall and, with the blonde's practiced movements, eased the child into his arms.

Kendall laughed through his streaming tears as he carefully lifted the blue blankets away to show his newborn son's face, eyes going wide as saucers and mouth going slack in a gaping expression.

His son...was beautiful.

The newborn child was tiny, pretty tiny but not to the point to be considered a health concern, with the softest pale skin Kendall's ever seen; it was a delicate peach like his but had a glow of bronze like James' in the Living Room lamp lights, face full with a pale mouth and light pink, thin lips. His button nose was slightly scrunched up as he fluttered his eyes open, eyebrows thin like his 'Mommy's' while his hair was a lovely honey mist auburn, curling around his gentle ears and framing his nicely freckled cheeks. His eyes, however, stood out most out of all his perfect facial features (which took more after Kendall than James, though the purring of his voice was the brunette's rich soprano) and angelic air: they were a deep chocolate mint green, glowing like pools of caramel in the light and holding a shine that was his own, a fiery spirit with a voice to share with the world. The baby boy sniffled and let his lips pinch in a pout, though he cooed happily as he snuggled into his Daddy's toned torso, one small fist pressed to his mouth.

He was beautiful, lovely, the model of heavenly preciousness and sweet miracle.

He was an angel, his and James' angel; their lovely, beautiful gift of a son.

Kendall nuzzled his nose into the child's hair and peppered kisses to his forehead and cheeks, the little one opening his eyes once again to reach out with his fist to pull lightly at locks of dirty blonde hair, cooing once more when the strands teased his button nose.

"H-He's beautiful, he looks like you, Kendall." Carlos said with a look of affection and awe on his face, Sami now awake in his embrace and eyeing the newborn boy with curious, pretty eyes.

"I can see him growing up to be like James a lot, though; he's got the Diamond charm, since he already has you wrapped around his little fingers. What are you naming him, James said it was your decision." Logan added, smiling along with his husband at seeing the fatherly, caring glow to Kendall's aura.

The blonde looked up at them and wiped at his tears with his black turtleneck shoulder's right selvee, he soon moving to enter his and James' bedroom to sit down at his husband's side; the brunette was still asleep from the tiring (yet totally worth wild) event but a faint smile was on his soft lips, head rolled to the side and chest rising and falling peacefully; the child cooed at sensing his 'Mommy' near, Kendall laying down so the three of them were curled up together.

"Jaime, his name is Jaime. James and I loved that name for a boy, it was the first and only name we came up with in dreams of a son. Welcome to the world; welcome to 'Mommy' and Daddy, Jaime; you're going to be loved so much, because you have a family that's been waiting for you all this time, we love you, yes we do. Welcome to the world, Jaime."

"Jaime Lucas Knight-Diamond..." James whispered, still asleep but as if in tune with the conversation; Kendall chuckled and stroked the brunette's hair, Logan and Carlos leaving the room to give the new family some privacy.

"Yeah, baby that's right; it's Jaime, our Jaime Lucas Knight-Diamond."


End file.
